


They're the ones who'll hate you When you think you've got the world all sussed out

by charlieclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Caught, Grinding, M/M, Mashton, Playful smut kind of, handjobs, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieclifford/pseuds/charlieclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Michael can't ignore Ashton's moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're the ones who'll hate you When you think you've got the world all sussed out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hopefully you guys are into Mashton smut as if not then you probably won't like this.

The door was open, that's what he noticed first, just a little but enough for him to somewhat get a clear view. The image playing out in front of him was what he expected, but nonetheless he was shocked, but who wouldn't be if they 'accidentally' came across their friend wanking?

Michael made no attempt at moving away. Of course his initial thought was to keep walking down the hallway and quietly duck into his bedroom, trying to block out the noise as per usual, but Ashton hadn't noticed him yet.

The curly headed boys eyes were tightly closed, and his head was rolled so far back making Michael want to lick and bite down all over that pasty neck. He was harshly biting down on his bottom lip to stop the whimper from escaping his mouth. And although Michael felt like a creep, he reassured himself by thinking that seeing as his room was next door he would have heard it anyway and Ashton was hardly being discreet.

He'd never seen the boys hand move so fast up and down and he wandered how he didn't fall a victim of wankers cramp for going at that speed for such a long period of time.

Michael could feel his semi becoming a hard on as he held his breath not wanting to be caught with his hand down his pants, copying the older boys actions but at a much slower rate, wanting to savour the moment. He could feel a low moan growing at the back of his throat but refused to release it.

His cheeks felt red as he released into his hand, making his boxers awfully sticky. He sighed, taking his hand out of his pants causing the elastic to ping back, knowing he'd have to change them.

At first, Michael didn't realize the door being pushed open and the noise abruptly stopping until he looked up at the figure stood in the doorway, staring directly into his face, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He looked down at Michael's crotch, a large, visible stain now evident and stuttered "d-did, did-what?" 

The two boys couldn't seem to break eye contact and neither knew what to say. Ashton was in utter shock at the thought of his band mate getting off-to him getting off? He couldn't seem to fathom his thoughts into words and watched as Michael nervously crossed his arms and looked at the floor before hurriedly rushing off to his room and slamming his door in the process.

"Michael?" Ashton quietly spoke, using his knuckles to tap on the door.  
"Fuck off!" Michael shouted, pacing around his room and pulling at his hair.  
Ashton sighed and turned around so that his back was resting on the door. He folded his arms and closed his eyes before speaking, "I'm not going anywhere until you come out."  
"I think I already did," Michael sarcastically remarked, internally groaning and wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.  
"I don't care that you're gay, Mike."  
"I'm not gay!" Michael shouted, pulling the door open causing an unsuspecting Ashton to fall onto the floor and grumble in pain. "Shit! Sorry! Are you okay?" Michael asked, kneeling down, grabbing Ashton's arms and quickly examining them.  
"I'm fine," Ashton breathed, looking into Michael's eyes before he averted eye contact and helped the curly headed boy sit up, rubbing his back in the process. "Can we talk now?" Ashton asked, standing up and sitting on the edge of Michael's bed, patting the spot next to him.

Michael hesitantly nodded, closing the door and took the spot next to him, looking down at his hands the entire time. Neither of them said anything for a minute or two, so Michael spoke up, well mumbled up "I'm not gay."  
Ashton nodded his head and mumbled out a small "Okay," but soon followed it up with "Then-can I ask why, you, y'know," He looked up at Michael and Michael's face was almost as red as his hair.  
"I-I just. Fuck, Ash, you're just, just."  
"Just what?"  
"Perfect."  
Ashton let out a single laugh "I'm not perfect, Mikey."  
Michael shook his head and smiled "That's exactly why. You're just so loving and caring and you're not selfish and you're extremely attractive-"  
"Well-" Ashton tried to interrupt but Michael wouldn't let him.  
"Don't you dare," He spoke, looking up at the boy. "You're perfect," Michael whispered and Ashton felt like all of the air had been sucked into a void.  
"Michael, I-"  
"Don't say it. Please don't say it." But Ashton didn't say anything. Instead, his warm lips made contact with Michael's for a moment and were pulled away before Michael had a chance to respond.

Ashton took a deep breath and grabbed one of Michael's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Ash?" Michael asked but Ashton shook his head.  
"I just want to try something," Ashton said, but did not wait for a response from Michael. He quickly straddled Michael's waist and looked down into his eyes, dropping his hand and placing both of them around Michael's neck and began playing with the bottom strands of his hair before their lips met again. Michael automatically placed his hands on Ashton's waist, and slowly raised them so that they were rested beneath the taller boys shirt. Ashton grinded his hips onto Michael and the red haired boy wanted to question as to why he seemed like a natural at this, but he didn't have time as Ashton was pushing his back until he hit the bed's duvet, and his shirt was ripped off and thrown to the other side of the room.

Ashton's lips made their way down Michael's jaw, to his neck, leaving a hickey every time Michael let out a moan, which was a lot, until he reached his chest, as he sat back up removing his shirt and throwing it to the side. He looked down at Michael, swollen lips and rosy red cheeks before running a hand down his chest and stopping at the waist belt of his jeans. Michael didn't protest, so Ashton slowly unbuckled them, moving off of the boy so that Michael could wiggle his way out of them. 

Ashton sat at the edge of the bed and kicked off his own jeans but didn't move after that. Michael sat up and lightly pecked his shoulder "Is this too much?" he mumbled into it, his lips moving towards Ashton's neck.  
"No," Ashton whispered, reaching out for Michael's hand and turning towards him. Michael placed his free arm around Ashton's shoulders, and smiled as Ashton's other hand grabbed it, turning his head so that their lips could meet again. Both of the boys heads tilted in opposite directions, both wanting to deepen the kiss. Ashton shoved his tongue into Michael's mouth, exploring every part he could and in that moment, Michael had never appreciated tongues so much. 

As soon as they separated, Michael pushed Ashton backwards onto the bed and hovered above him, his legs either side of Ashton's waist. He gently grinded down on him and leaned down to the boys ear, nibbling it slightly "What about this?" Michael whispered as Ashton gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
"Keep doing it," Ashton breathed, causing Michael to smirk and press their semi's together.  
"Fuck," he moaned, kissing Ashton's neck. Ashton pulled both of his arms around Michael's back, digging his fingernails into his pasty skin as Michael rubbed faster and harder. "Fuck, I'm gonna," Michael shouted breathlessly and Ashton nodded, pulling the boy closer making it hard to determine where he stopped and Michael started. 

Michael's neck craned back in bliss, his eyes were tightly closed and Ashton's nails scraped down his back, leaving deep red lines in its wake. Michael rolled next to Ashton and tried to catch his breath. The older boy lifted up Michael's arm and moved into his chest, narrowly avoiding the cum stains that had surfaced on his boxers, and dropped Michael's arm behind him and kissed the side of his torso.  
"Good talk," He mumbled as Michael laughed.


End file.
